Princess of Darkness
by Wendbria
Summary: A new evil named Orion, once known as the prince of darkness, is looking to rule the realms and find a bride. He needs the ultimate power, little does he know that the key to this great power is a shy nature fairy.
1. Beach Vacation

"Finally some time to relax." Bloom said as she laid her towel on the beach.

"It seems like forever since we had a vacation." Tecna said while putting sun block on.

"It was real nice of Faragonda to treat us to a beach vacation with the boys." Musa said while she was setting up the stereo.

"Speaking of the boys, where are they? I wanna see snookums." Stella exclaimed as she was tanning.

Layla came back to the girls, just finishing up her morning surf, "They should be here soon. I think they got caught up carrying all Stella's luggage." Everyone laughed, except Stella who pouted.

"Say what you want, but you should always be prepared."

"Please Stella, the boys had to bring their own ship because you brought so much."

Everyone now laughed even harder.

"You laugh now. But I'll be the one laughing when you guys can't find anything cute to wear." Stella put her sunglasses on and went back to tanning.

Everyone was still laughing, except Flora who hadn't said a word all day. She was sitting a little off away from the rest of the girls. A light breeze came by blowing her hair in her face. But Flora was to deep in thought to care.

The Winx and Specialists finally defeated Baltor and were given time off to relax. But Flora wasn't feeling very relaxed. There was a part of her that had a unsettling feeling that peace was not going to last very long.

Flora's train of thought was broken when she heard Layla yelling at her. "Come on Flora, the Specialists are finally here."

Flora got up and wiped the sand off and went to where everyone was standing. All the girls were saying hi to their boyfriends. Flora instantly scanned for a guy with long dark blue hair. It had been a while since she had seen Helia and she really missed him. Then she saw him walking towards her.

"Helia!" Flora ran up to him and he picked her up, twirling her around.

"It's been to ling my love." Giving her a passionate kiss.

"Well since the boys are finally here, why don't we go look at the place we will be staying?" Bloom said still with her arms around sky.

The whole group walked down a path until they stopped and the address Faragonda hand written down for them.

"This can't be it. Its to grand." Brandon said looking up at the building.

It was a huge villa with palm trees surrounding it. When the gang walked in they were even more amazed. Inside was even grander then the outside. It had a huge sitting room and large kitchen. The upstairs had two sets of staircases, each going to a different wing of the villa. The girls went one way and the boys went to the other. Each wing had its own sitting area and everyone had his or her own room. Only problem was that all the rooms looked exactly alike, all a boring plain white. Everyone put their luggage away and came back down stairs.

"Guys, I think it's the perfect time to call Ms. Faragonda." Tecna got out her communicator.

Faragonda's hologram appeared. "Hello girls…and boys. I am glad to see you have found your house. Now I don't want to hear any arguments about the house. You all deserve it and more. That is why I have added a few more things to your place. For Stella I have added an extra large closet for your clothes." Stella squealed with excitement. "For Layla and the boys I have a special gym and pool made for your training. For Tecna I have installed the latest technology upgrades. For Musa a state of the art surrounds sound system. For Bloom a set of bikes to travel around the island. And for you Flora I put a green house in the back." Everyone yelled out a big thank you. "Now before I say goodbye I want to give you one more thing." Faragonda waved her hand and a sprout of light came through the communicator. "There, I have just put a special spell in the house. Now all the rooms have been transformed to fit perfectly with each of your personalities. Now have fun and enjoy yourselves. You all deserve it." And with that Faragonda ended the transmission.

"I can't believe Ms. Faragonda did all that for us." Musa said.

"I know, but thank goodness for that spell. My room looked so drab with all the white." Stella said then she ran up to her room to check it out and, of course, her closet. Everyone followed close behind her to check out what their rooms looked like as well.

Flora walked into her room and gasped, Ms. Faragonda's spell really worked. Her plain bed was now a huge canopy bed with tons of pillows and a white bed cover with magenta, pink, and orange flowers on it. The walls were a dark shade of pink. In one corner of the room there was a large area set up for all her plants. There was a green couch on one side of the room where Flora could read. She then walked to the closet and saw that all her clothes had been hung up. Flora looked over her room some more. Even with everything in here it was still a huge room. Much bigger then the room she shared with Bloom back at Alfea. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Helia walked into the room.

"Flora did you notice your door?" Flora looked to see that her door had her name painted on it and was surround by beautiful painted flowers and vines.

"No I didn't but it's amazing. How does your room look?"

"It's pretty cool. It's a hunter green color and there is already a section with all my art supplies set up, even an easel to paint."

"That does sound pretty cool." Flora then walked over to her bed and Helia sat next to her. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know I'm actually pretty tired."

"I am too." Flora then yawned. Then the two fell asleep on Flora's bed.


	2. Nightmare

_Flora was walking through the forest with Helia. They were holding hands and laughing. They walked all the way to the lake where they took off their clothes, except their undergarments, and went for a swim. They raced across the water and at the other end had a splash fight. Flora was having the time of her life. She felt so lucky that she had Helia in her life. But then something happened there was a great change in the atmosphere. The clear blue sky turned grey and storm clouds appeared. The gentle breeze that was there earlier was now a huge windstorm, and a sudden chill came. Flora shivered in the water._

"_I think its time for us to get out, Helia"_

"_I think you're right." Flora got out and looked expecting Helia to be right behind her but she saw nothing. She looked out to the lake and still nothing._

"_Helia!" Flora yelled his name but no one answered. Fearing the worst, Flora jumped back into the lake. She swam to where she last saw him but nothing was there._

"_Helia!" She yelled again. Then something grabbed her legs and pulled her down. She tried to scream but nothing came out._

Flora jolted upright in her bed covered in sweat. She looked to see, to her relief; Helia was still asleep next to her. It was only a nightmare. Flora looked at her clock and saw that it was 11 at night. The gang had decided to let them sleep instead of waking them up for dinner. Flora knew that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep for a while and she didn't want to wake Helia up. So Flora got out of bed and walked over to her balcony. She looked out to the ocean feeling the warm ocean breeze on her face, feeling a little bit better. She has had plenty of nightmares in her life, but this one seemed different in a way. It had felt so real, shaking her to her very core. Flora was outside for some time before she noticed what was on it. Ms. Faragonda's spell must have also included her balcony because it was covered in vines and flowers. One kind in particular caught her eye. There were a bunch of evening primroses on her balcony. They were a special kind of flower that only bloomed at night. She was totally surround by them and their sweet scent.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Helia said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "Now what are you doing out here so late, my flower." Kissing the top of her head.

Flora smiled. Just having Helia's arms around her made her feel safe and protected. "Oh nothing. I just had a nightmare and couldn't fall back to sleep."

"What was it about?"

Flora was a little hesitant to tell him. She didn't want to sound silly. "You and I were out in the forest walking together. We got to a lake and decided to go swimming. Then the weather change and when I got out you disappeared. So I went back into the water to find you and got pulled underneath by something. I woke up after that."

Helia stayed quiet for a moment. Flora couldn't see but there was a flash of concern that came across Helia's face. The expression was only there for an instant and then it was gone. "I am sure it is nothing. Chances are we will have a busy day tomorrow, so I think we should go back inside and try to get some sleep."

Flora and Helia walked back into Flora's room. He kissed her goodnight and was about to leave the room when Flora said something. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my room."

"Can you please stay with me tonight? After that nightmare I don't want to be alone." What Flora said was true but there was more that she didn't want to say out loud. If she did have that nightmare again she wanted to have Helia next to her to know that he is safe.

Helia smiled, "Of course I'll stay with you." Helia walked over to the bed, he took off his shirt and climbed into bed. The two of them fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Helia woke up the next morning to the sun rising. He looked to see that Flora was sleeping peacefully in her bed. He smiled; glad to know she was able to get some sleep after all. But the nightmare that she talked about did worry him. It sounded similar to ones that he use to have when he was little. Chances are it was nothing, but he was going to keep a close eye on Flora and her dreams just in case. Helia shivered at the memory. It had been many years since he last saw his cousin, but the memories of him were still fresh. Helia put those memories in the back of his head and grabbed his shirt. He headed to the pool to get in a quick swim in before everyone started to wake up.


	3. Relaxation and Fustration

**Far away in another realm (a few days earlier)…**

"NOOOO!" Orion screamed. He slammed his fist against the table making his shadow minions run and hide. "Why must there always be a catch when it comes to conquering the realms?"

Orion then got up from reading his books and went to stare out the window. He didn't have much of a view. His castle looked over nothing but rocks and darkness, with the moon being the only source of light. But this always helped Orion think. He had been reading his books about the ultimate power Oenothera. It was a great power that had the ability to control all of nature. Orion had to find it if he wanted to leave this place forever. He had already successfully retrieved the Rose Diamond, which would reveal where the Oenothera was. The catch of course was that the revealing would only happen under a full moon, which was a week away. The Prince of Darkness was not happy about the circumstances but he had no other choice but the wait.

**Back with the Winx…**

Flora woke up an hour after Helia did. She was expecting to see him in bed next to her, but she saw his shirt was gone also so she got up to go down to the kitchen. Once down there, she realized that no one else was awake. She decided to make a big breakfast for everyone as a surprise to start off their vacation. Flora went into the refrigerator and was relieved to see that Faragonda had graciously stocked it. Grabbing eggs, bacon, and sausage Flora began to cook.

"I see someone is busy." Helia said walking into the kitchen seeing Flora cooking.

"Good Morning to you too. Since you were so keen on noticing how busy I was, why don't you come and give me a hand." Flora didn't even look at Helia. She was busy making pancakes.

"Sure sweetie. Just let me put some clothes on." That's when Flora turned around suddenly. Seeing that what he really meant was he needed to change out of his bathing suit and into some dry clothes.

"I had a feeling that would get your attention." Helia winked at Flora making her blush. "Now I'll be back in a second."

A little bit later, "Okay, now that I'm not dripping wet. How may I assist you?" Helia said coming up to Flora and kissing her on the cheek.

"Well I am about done with the pancakes. The eggs have been scrambled. Why don't you start on cooking the sausage and bacon? I'm going to toast some bread and set the table."

"As you command Madame." Helia bowed jokingly.

Flora giggled at the dramatic gesture, then hit whacked him in the butt with her towel. Making them both laugh.

Soon everyone started trailing into the kitchen.

"Whoa, did you guys do all of this?" Sky said looking at the spread on the table.

"Flora did most of it. I just helped a little." Helia explained.

"Thank you Flora." Everyone chimed. Then they all sat down to eat.

"So what should we do today?" Bloom asked spreading jelly on her piece of toast.

"Why not go to the beach?" Layla suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Once everyone was done with breakfast they went back upstairs to get ready for the beach.

Once on the beach everyone started to set up. Soon everyone was enjoying the sun and ocean. Sky, Brandon, Riven, Nabu, and Layla were racing each other on their jet skis. Bloom, Stella, and Musa were dancing to some music. Tecna and Timmy were building a sandcastle. Helia was drawing a pod of dolphins that he saw. Flora found a small ledge, a little off from the rest of the group, and decided to hang by herself for a while.

Flora let out a loud sigh. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get into a good mood. She really wanted to hang with her friends, but every time she tried she a wave of unsettledness came. Flora was awakened from her train of though when she heard footsteps.

"Flora, what are you going over here by yourself?" Helia went a sat next to her on the ledge.

"Oh nothing really, just thinking."

"You seemed to be doing that a lot lately." Helia gave Flora a worried glance. "Well now. It's time to stop thinking and have some fun. Let's go for a swim."

"You know, you are totally right." Flora stood up and took off her pink floral cover up, revealing her brand new bathing suit. It was a black string bikini and had a large light pink rose on one of her breast and another one on her butt. It wasn't something she would usually go for, but it really caught her eye. She blushed when she saw that Helia was staring at her, his jaw dropped. Waving her hand in front of his face to break the trance, "Well are you coming or not?"

Helia shook his head and blushed, embarrassed by his behavior. Before he could even apologize, Flora jumped off the ledge. Helia quickly got up and looked over the ledge. He didn't realize it but below the ledge was a cove with crystal clear water.

Flora looked up and smiled. "Well are you coming in or not?"

Helia smiled back and took a couple steps back. Then he took a running start and dived in after Flora. They laughed and swam around.

"Oh, hiding from us I see. You had us worried sick you know."

Flora and Helia looked at Stella tapping her foot while the rest of the group were laughing.

Helia and Flora swam over and got out, walking towards the group.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to…" But Flora stopped when she noticed that everyone had stop laughing. They were all looking at her wide-eyed and jaws dropped.

Bloom stammered, "Flora! You look…you look…"

"HOT!"

"Brandon!" Stella squealed.

"Sorry snookums, but you have to admit Flora does look…um…" Brandon didn't dare finish his sentence with the death glare Stella was giving him.

Flora was blushing a million shades of red. If she knew her bathing suit would cause this much commotion then she wouldn't have bought it. Helia came, putting his arm around her waist. He was smiling, enjoying the fact that the others had finally noticed his girlfriend's hotness.

"Come on guys. Why don't you put your eyes back you your sockets and we can have some fun." Layla said to the Specialists who were still looking at Flora in astonishment. "We can hang out here then go inside for dinner. Tonight we can have a bonfire. I hear it's suppose to be a full moon."

Everyone went back to the beach and enjoyed the rest of the day.


	4. Full Moon

Sky and Brandon were telling a funny story around the bonfire, making everyone laugh. The group was having a great time roasting marshmallows and goofing off. Flora shivered a little. It wasn't really cold but there was a slight breeze that caused a small chill.

"Here have this." Helia pulled off his jacket and draped it around Flora's shoulders.

"Thanks." Flora pulled it in closer.

"Do you want to walk the beach with me?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." The two of them got up and went to walk.

They walked for a little bit not saying anything. They were just holding hands and enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the sand.

Helia was the one to break the silence. "The moon looks beautiful doesn't it?"

Flora gazed at the full moon. Helia was right it was beautiful. It was bright and it's light glittered on the ocean's surface. "Yes it really is."

"Flora can we talk?"

"Of course Helia." He motioned her to sit next to him on the sand; the waves just came barely brushing their toes.

"Is there anything wrong? You have been acting a little odd lately."

Flora sighed. She had a feeling this question was going to happen sooner or later. Helia knew her to well. "I'm not totally sure to be honest with you. I mean I feel fine for the most part. But there are moments where I want to hang out with everybody and yet I all of the sudden don't want to. It's really odd. There are moments where I just have a weird feeling that something bad is going to happen soon." Flora sighed again, glad to have finally told someone how she felt.

Helia was silent for a moment. Going over what Flora had said in his head. Helia did not want to jump to conclusions to quickly, but his cousin still lurked in the back of his thoughts. "Flora, I am not totally sure what is going on or even if something is going on at all. But if you continue to have this feeling or have any more nightmares like the one you had last night. Please tell me. "Flora was puzzled by Helia's reaction, but figured that he was only worried about her cause he cared about her so much. "Now I think we should be heading back to everyone. We don't want Stella getting angry at us again."

Flora and Helia got up to leave.

"Flora?"

"Yes Helia."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two kissed and headed back to the bonfire.

**Orion's castle (that same night)…**

"Finally!" Orion exclaimed happily.

The full moon was finally here and it was time for the great revealing. Orion stood in the highest tower of his castle. He took the Rose Diamond out its case. Then placed it on a stand in the middle of the room. He made a hand signal to one of his minions and it pulled a handle on the wall. A loud creaking sound came as the ceiling started to move. The moonlight came into the room hitting the diamond. It began to glow a bright pink color.

"Yes, it's working!" Orion watched, as the diamond grew even brighter. Then the shining light disappeared, but the diamond still glowed. It was ready.

"Great Rose Diamond, show me the location of the ultimate power Oenothera." Orion looked into the diamond. The diamond showed an image of the realm of Magix. Then the image changed to show a bunch of people by a fire on a beach. It then focused in on a tan girl with honey brown hair and emerald green eyes. Orion got a good look at the girl. She is actually quite beautiful he thought. Then the image disappeared and the diamond cease to glow.

Orion smiled. "The greatest power in all the universe and it's a teenage girl."

He walked back down to his throne room and looked out the window. This situation might be to his advantage. Orion was still a young man. He was tall with pale skin and he had dark blue, almost black, eyes. His hair was black and cut short. Today he was wearing his royal garments in colors of black and dark purple.

The realms would soon be under his control, he would be king, and in need of a queen. If the girl he saw in the Rose Diamond truly holds the power of the Oenothera then they would be an unstoppable couple. Orion had to first make contact with the girl. And he knew exactly how to do it.


	5. History

_No matter how hard she tried, Flora couldn't run away. She fell to the ground, unable to get up. A shadow had been chasing her and it now was forming into what looked like a male figure. She could not make out his face, the only thing she could make out was his dark blue eyes._

"_What do you want?" Flora yelled at the man._

"_Join me Flora. Together we can rule the realms. Become my queen."_

"_NEVER!" Flora then stood up and threw a power ball at the figure. He changed back into a shadow and went off before saying one last thing._

"_You will be mine, my sweet flower."_

_Then all the shadows came together and engulf Flora in complete darkness. She screamed as loud as she could._

Flora woke up screaming. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. Once again, it was only a nightmare. This one was even worse then the other night. She was actually shaking. She looked at her clock, it was three in the morning. Flora got out of bed and headed out of the girls wing and into the boys. She found Helia's room and quietly walked in. She gave the room a quick look around. She saw the walls were hunter green and his art stuff were in one corner, like he said. Flora looked at the bed and saw that Helia's bed was brown color and he was fast asleep.

"Helia, Helia wake up." Flora whispered while she shook him a little.

"Flor…Flora is that you?" Helia rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

"Yeah its me. I had another nightmare."

Helia instantly woke up. "Another one? Alright, why don't you tell me about it?" He gestured her to sit next to him on his bed. He noticed that she was actually shaking.

"Well in this one, I was being chased by shadows. I fell and couldn't get up. A shadow then turned in a male figure. I couldn't make out his face except that he had dark blue eyes. He asked me to come with him, but I said no. The shadows then came together and engulfed me in them. That's when I woke up."

It was Helia's worse fear. His hunches about his cousin were correct and he was coming after Flora, HIS Flora. He looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. He couldn't have anything happen to her. "I think I know what's going on. But we can discuss that tomorrow. Right now, I think you should get some sleep. I want you to sleep with me tonight. Is that ok?"

Flora nodded.

The two laid in his bed and then Flora fell asleep on his chest. But Helia couldn't sleep. He just stared up at the ceiling. All he could think about was his cousin.

It had been almost five years since he last saw Orion. He was Saladin's son but the only thing he had in common with his father was his magical skills. Saladin saw that his son had great power but it worried him greatly. Orion was rash and enjoyed fighting. Saladin could see the evil forming within his son. Eventually Orion mastered his magical skills and turned against his father. He wanted more, he wanted to be a king. Orion learned dark magic and took the title Prince of Darkness. Saladin took action before his son could do any damage. Banishing him to a realm where he would stay for eternity.

Even though Saladin banished him, Helia knew that Orion would one day try to escape. But not in a millions years did Helia think that Orion would come after his girlfriend.

Eventually Helia fell asleep, keeping a protective arm around Flora. Helia woke up to the smell of coffee. He got up and saw a cup of coffee and a bagel on his nightstand. He then saw Flora leaning on the rail of his balcony. Getting out of bed and grabbing the coffee he walked towards Flora.

"Good morning." Helia then gave Flora a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the coffee and bagel."

"No problem honey. It's my way of saying thank you."

"Thanks for what?"

"For comforting me last night and the night before. They are just simple nightmares. I should know better."

"Actually Flora I don't think they are simple nightmares at all."

"What do you mean?"

Helia sighed, he was hoping not to tell anyone of his cousin ever again. "I think that these nightmares that you are having are being caused by someone of great evil. He is known as the Prince of Darkness. He is known to give people great nightmares. From what you described to me, I think it is him."

"How do you know it's this Prince of Darkness?"

"Because he came into my dreams once." Flora didn't say anything. Letting Helia continue. "I was only fifteen at the time but every time I would go to bed I would be haunted by great nightmares. I couldn't sleep for days, until my uncle explained to me that the Prince of Darkness was causing the nightmares. Luckily, my uncle banished the Prince to another realm, making the nightmares go away."

"But why would he do that to you?"

"He was only doing it to practice his powers. At that time he was only sixteen and newly mastering his dark magic. I was only his test dummy."

Flora looked at Helia seeing that he was very pale. This memory was taking a lot out of him. "But now I am sure that he has truly mastered his powers. Which worries me on why would he want to do it to you."


	6. Makeover

Flora was cared. She didn't know who this Prince of Darkness was or what he wanted with her.

"Helia, do you think we can talk to Saladin?"

"He is away on some mission, but maybe we can talk to Ms. Faragonda instead?"

"Okay, but I don't want to say anything to the girls just yet. I don't want to worry them until we know for sure who, or what, we are dealing with."

Ms. Faragonda's image appeared on the communicator. "Well hello Flora, Helia. How are things going on your vacation?"

"Not well actually. You see Ms. Faragonda, Flora has been having nightmares and I am worried that they are being caused by the Prince of Darkness."

"Oh dear. This is not good at all. It is actually eerie that you mention the Prince. He has recently come onto our radar. He has some how stolen the Rose Diamond."

'What's the Rose Diamond?" Flora asked.

"It is a powerful gem that can reveal the answer to any question a person asks."

"I wonder what question the Prince would need to ask?"

"I don't know Helia and I don't know what this has to do with Flora. But if the Prince is contacting you Flora then there must be a reason behind it. Continue with your vacation, but be cautious. I will do some research on this so called Prince of Darkness."

"Ms. Faragonda, I suggest talking to my uncle. He knows a great deal about the prince."

"Faragonda, should I tell the others?"

"No I don't think so. We don't know for sure what's going on. Better to just keep quiet. Helia keep an on Flora. And Flora…"

"Yes"

"Be careful." Faragonda ended the transmission.

Helia looked at Flora. He could see the fear in her eyes. His heart broke seeing her like this. He made a vow to himself that he would do anything it took to keep her safe.

"Come on Flora, we shouldn't keep everyone waiting."

No one was downstairs or in the kitchen. They found the group sitting outside by the pool.

"Hey Flora did you sleep well last night?"

Flora had a glimpse of panic come across her face, but only Helia noticed it. "Um, yeah. Why do you ask?"  
>"I heard a pretty loud scream. It must have been quite a dream."<p>

Helia could see that Flora was getting nervous. He needed to distract everyone from asking Flora any more questions. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well I was thinking we go biking around the island." Bloom suggested. "Then we can grab lunch in town, maybe even do some shopping."

"Shopping! Sounds good to me." Stella said a little to eager making everyone laugh.

"Okay then it's settled." Bloom smiled.

**Later in the town…**

"Come on girls, let's go to that boutique across the street." Stella was practically dragging the girls. "Boys, you go and do something on your own."

When the girls got to the shop Stella didn't even hesitate. She went straight to the clothes grabbing anything she thought were cute.

Flora was looking around at all the different clothes when something on the rack caught her eye. It was a halter black mini dress. It was backless and had a plunging neckline. A red ribbon wrapped around the waist and came into a big bow in the back. It wasn't anything close to the usual pinks and greens Flora usually wears but there was something about this outfit. She decided to buy it.

"Hey girls I have a great idea, why don't we all go out to dinner with the boys tonight and wear our new outfits?" Stella exclaimed. She decided to buy a strapless navy blue dress with a cropped orange jacket.

"That sounds like a great idea." Layla said. She was trying on a bright blue, off the shoulder dress.

"Awesome, I'll text the boys and let them know. Then I'll call and make the reservations."

After buying the clothes everyone headed back to the house. Flora walked into her room and dropped her bags in shock. Her room had changed. Instead of pink walls they were a dark magenta. Instead of orange and pink flowers on a white bed cover, it was a black cover with purple and red roses on it. Her green couch was now black. She did not understand what was happening. The room was to match her personality perfectly, and this wasn't it. Flora decided to ignore the change and went to take a shower and get ready for the group dinner.

Flora put on her dress adding red wedges that wrap around to her knees, and a red rose choker. Flora straightened out her hair and put it in a low ponytail. Then had her bangs slightly covering her left eye. To finish the look Flora put on red lipstick and black eye shadow. Satisfied with her look she walked downstairs to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Flora! Is that you?" Helia and the rest of the group gasped. "You look…different."

"What you don't like it?" Flora looked in the mirror. "I know it's not the usual me but I just wanted to try something different. If you don't like it, I'll go up and change."

"Of course I like it. You look absolutely beautiful. I just didn't expect it." He walked over and gave Flora a kiss.

"Now that we are done with the surprises lets go to dinner." Musa said. And with that the gang left for town, but everyone had a second look at the sweet nature fairy that had gone sexy vixen.


	7. First Encounters

Once done with dinner the group came back home and decided to go do their own things. Flora went to the greenhouse. She had so preoccupied with her nightmares that she had yet to see it. As she walked it she automatically felt a million times better. Being around nature always made her feel better. Ms. Faragonda did a wonderful job with the greenhouse. It had tons of different plants and flowers. Flora stopped to look at the tiger lilies. They were always so beautiful with their bright orange and yellow petals and little black spots all over them. They were so unique.

"I had a feeling I would find you in here." Helia came over to stand next to Flora. "So I just finished talking to my uncle."

"What did he say?" Flora wanted to know what Saladin said but she was also dreading it.

"He doesn't know why the Prince would want you for. He said that to be on the safe side, don't go out when it is dark out. That is where he is strongest."

"What about the nightmares?"

"He doesn't know how to stop them completely, but he did say if you leave the lights on while you sleep they won't be as bad."

Flora sighed. It wasn't the greatest news but it wasn't the worse either. "Okay, well I'll make sure to do that tonight. Thank you Helia."

"Flora may I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Why did you buy that dress? I'm not saying it looks bad. Actually it looks absolutely stunning. It just doesn't seem like you at all."

Flora had a feeling this question was going happen sooner or later. Everyone was staring at her dinner. "I honestly don't know. I guess I bought it because I am sick and tired of people just seeing me as the sweet little nature fairy that's quiet and doesn't say much, who always fades into the background. When I wore this and my black bikini people actually noticed me."

"Flora, to me you never fade into the background, you are always center stage. And you know people don't think of you like that. They see you as the kind, loving girl who loves everyone and everything."

"Thank you Helia, but sometimes I am not always sure about that."

"Just know one thing Flora. I love you and I always will, no matter what."

"I love you too Helia."

The two of them shared a passionate kiss surrounded by nature.

**Later on…**

Flora shivered. It was around two o'clock in the morning and everyone else was fast asleep. But Flora just couldn't fall asleep. She kept the lights on like Helia said, but that just made her have an even harder time falling asleep. Flora contemplated going over to Helia's room, but she knew she couldn't do that. Helia had stayed with her the past two nights and she couldn't ask him to do it again. So she walked out to her balcony to get some fresh air. The ocean breeze felt nice on her skin and it helped her relax a little. She looked over at the evening primroses and saw that they were wilting, so using a little magic she helped them fully bloom.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Flora."

Flora jolted up and looked around. She knew she heard someone whispering to her, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Flora, come to the beach. It's a beautiful evening. The moon is shining brightly."

She heard it again and still didn't see anyone.

"Whose there?"

"Come to the beach. And I will show you."

Flora wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to learn who this voice was, but she also remembered Helia telling her not to go out in the dark.

"Flora, I can help you."

In her head Flora knew this wasn't a good idea. But something in her told her to go. It was like a force was making her go to the beach. She grabbed a sweatshirt to put over her nightshirt and headed out to the beach.

Once on the beach Flora scanned for the figure that was calling her name. "Alright, I'm here. Now tell me what you want!  
>"You are a lot feistier then I had first thought. But you are even more beautiful in person." A man appeared, from what seems to be out of nowhere. Flora stepped back in surprise. The man was handsome. He had short black hair, fair skin, and midnight blue eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black motorcycle boots. He looked like the ultimate bad boy. Flora didn't usually go for the bad boy type but for some odd reason she was attracted to this guy. She didn't even know his name. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Orion." He bowed. "I have been admiring you from afar for quite some time and I just had to meet you."<p>

"It is a pleasure to meet you Orion, but I am afraid you came for no reason. You see, I have a boyfriend already."

"I am sorry to hear that. But I still want to help you."

"How can you help me?"

"I know you have been having nightmares and I know a way to stop them."

Flora didn't know what to say. How did this guy know about her nightmares? And how could he possibly stop them?

Orion noticed Flora's silence. She couldn't see but he had a wicked smile across his face. "I am sure you are wondering how I can help. It is actually quiet simple. All you need to do is come with me. At my palace I will be able to mix a potion that will ward away all your nightmares." Orion outstretched his hand towards Flora. She was hesitant to go with him. She did not know him at all. Like out on the balcony her head said no, but like someone was forcing she grabbed his hand. They headed to the ocean where a portal had appeared.


	8. Disappearance

Helia woke up early the next morning. He was worried about Flora and wanted to see how she slept. He knocked on her door, no response. Figuring she was still asleep he gently opened the door to peer inside. He noticed the room change, but just figured Flora did it. He looked at Flora's bed and saw that it didn't even look like it had been slept in. Helia walked downstairs and saw that she was neither in the kitchen or the sitting room. He was now getting extremely worried. In one last effort Helia went to the beach. Hoping that Flora had just gone for a morning stroll.

Helia found two sets of footprints, one belonging to a girl and another belonging to a man, on the beach. He followed them and saw that they disappeared into the ocean.

"Oh no!" Helia ran back into the house. Yelling at the top of his lungs, "Guys! Guys wake up."

Sky, Brandon, Layla, and Musa walked out rubbing their eyes.

"What is it Helia?" Musa yawned.

"Flora has disappeared! I think someone took her!"

A little later, everyone was downstairs in the sitting room.

"Okay Helia, tell us what's going on." Layla refused to sit down. She was standing with her hands on her hips.

Helia let out a loud sigh. Once again he would have to talk about his cousin. "Flora has been having nightmares the past couple of nights. So we called Ms. Faragonda to see what she thought. It turned out to be the work of an evil sorcerer known as the Prince of Darkness. We don't know why, but he has taken Flora."

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have help to protect her." Nabu said.

"Sorry guys. Faragonda told us not to say anything until we were absolutely positive about this. And Flora and I agreed. We didn't want to ruin your vacation."

"You know that wouldn't matter to us. All we care about is Flora's safety." Tecna said kindly.

"I know you guys are absolutely right. And I am totally sorry. I have failed Flora." Helia had his head in his hands. He couldn't look everyone in the eyes.

Riven came and sat next to Helia. "Helia, you haven't failed. Don't you worry we will get her back in no time at all." He put his hand on Helia's shoulder in reassurance.

"Hey, do you think this Prince was the reason for Flora's drastic change in style?" Stella asked.

Helia looked at her. He had never thought of that, but it would make sense. "You may be right. Now we need to talk to Faragonda and my uncle. They will know where the prince is and why he might want Flora."

**Orion's Castle…**

"Wh…where am I?" Flora woke up and saw that she was in a strange bed in a strange room. Then she remembered the night before. She remembered going to the beach and meeting Orion. He had promised to help her stop the nightmares. She looked around the room. It was a large room that looked like she was in a palace or castle of some kind. It had black walls and the bed covers were a deep violet color. It was very dark, with a fire on the opposite side of the room being the only source of light. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Good morning Flora. I hope that you had a good nights sleep."

Flora realized that she had been asleep and did not have any nightmares. "Why yes, actually I did. Thank you. Whatever you did seem to have worked."

"I am glad. But I am sorry to inform you that the spell was only temporality. But I have made potion that will stop the nightmares permanently." He waved his hand, motioning a servant to come in. She was holding a tray with a large goblet. Orion took the goblet and stretched it towards Flora. "Drink this and everything will be as it should."

Flora took the cup. She looked in to see an odd color liquid and it was actually bubbling a little. It smelled of mint and sage. Hesitant to drink the mysterious liquid she looked at Orion, who was smiling at her. He had been telling the truth so far. He said that he could stop the nightmares and he did. He had even taken her to a room to sleep. She smiled back and drank the liquid in one gulp.

She had to force herself to keep it down, but she had drunk every last drop. Then the room started spinning and everything went dark.


	9. The Proposal

**Back with the Winx…**

"This is defiantly not good." Saladin said shaking his head. Faragonda and Saladin actually came to the villa in person once they heard the news about Flora.

"From what I gathered I think I may know why he has such an interest in our Flora." Faragonda then brought up an image of a crystal shaped like a rose. "This is the power called Oenothera. This ultimate power has the ability to control everything in nature; from plants to animals to even humans."

"Does the Prince think Flora can lead him to the Oenothera?" Tecna asked.

"Actually I believe that Flora is the Oenothera." Everyone gasped. Faragonda continued. "You see, at one point the Oenothera was this crystal. But about eighteen years ago a group of very powerful fairies destroyed it. They knew evil would come after it. When the crystal disappeared the power did not disappear with it. Instead the power went to a newborn child with a pure heart."

"That must be Flora!" Bloom said.

Faragonda nodded in agreement. "That is what Saladin and I believe. We don't know how the prince is going to obtain the power from Flora, but we have no time to waste. You all will be leaving immediately to the Prince's realm of darkness."

Everyone got up to get ready for their mission.

"Helia can I speak with you for a moment in private?" Saladin motioned Helia to follow him.

Helia, who hadn't said a word the entire time, got up to follow his uncle. They walked into the greenhouse before Saladin finally started talking. "Helia, I know you are upset, but you need to get it together. Orion has been banished for five years now. I can only imagine how strong his powers are now."

Helia knew his uncle was right. To save Flora he needed to be at his best. "I will do whatever it takes to save her."

"I know Helia, just be careful. And remember that true love can be stronger then any type of magic."

Soon, everyone was standing outside next to the ship.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Timmy asked.

"Almost Timmy." Tecna said. "Ready girls?"

All at once the girls yelled, "Enchantix!"

The girls were now dressed, "Okay now we are ready."

Everyone got into the ship and it was off.

"I failed you once, I'm not going to do it again." Helia thought to himself.

**Orion's Castle…**

"What's going on?" Flora was rubbing her head. She had a horrible headache and she didn't know why.

"My love, I am glad to see you awake. You fell and bumped your head. You gave me quite a scare." Orion walked in and kissed the top of Flora's hand.

Flora smiled. "I am truly sorry sweetie. I can be so clumsy sometimes."

"It is alright. Now I have been wanting to ask you something."

"What is it my love?"

"When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful creature in all the realms. And ever since I felt you and I were meant to be together. So Flora, my little flower, will you do me the great honor of being my wife?" Orion went on one knee opening a small box, revealing a ring with a large black diamond

"Oh yes Orion! Yes, yes, yes!" Flora jumped out of bed, making Orion fall when he caught her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

**With the Winx…**

"Where are we?" Layla asked looking out the window of the ship. As she looked outside she could see rocks falling off cliffs. The ship soon landed.

"This place is so dark, barely a once of sunlight. My powers won't be as strong."

"They call him the prince of darkness for a reason Stel." Musa mentioned. "Now how are we supposed to find Flora?"

Everyone looked at each other. They had no idea how to find Flora in such a vast land.

"My best guess is in the prince's castle." Helia pointed to the large stone castle not to far away from where the group landed.

"It looks so cold." Stella shivered.

The group walked towards the castle, dodging ditches and falling rocks. The castle was actually a lot further then they thought.

"Guy I don't know how much further I can go. My power is starting to get weak." Stella tripped and almost fell off the ledge; luckily Brandon was there to grab her.

"Be careful Stella, these rocks are extremely unstable." Brandon said still holding her.

"Thank you snookums." Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey love birds come on. We still have a long ways to go before we can get to the castle." Riven rolled his eyes.

The Winx and Specialists finally reached the final part to reaching the prince's castle. To get to the castle the group had to cross a giant open plain. But something was waiting to stop them.


	10. The Battle

Across the plain on the other side were the prince of darkness and his shadow minions.

"Its like an army of them, there is probably thousands of them." Riven said.

"Actually, by my calculations here are approximately…"

"Tecna, I think I rather not know." Riven answered.

"Girls why don't you fly up and see what we are dealing with?" Sky suggested.

All the girls flew up into the sky. "Riven was right. There looks like an army of whatever these things are. There also seems to be giant catapults in the back." Bloom yelled.

"Great, just great. The army just wasn't enough." Riven complained.

"Helia, since you know the most about the prince, you tell us what to do." Brandon suggested.

"Okay well, the prince is very powerful and we don't even know if he has obtained the power Oenothera. So stay away from him. Instead keep your focus on his minions, for now. Once we find out what he did with Flora then we shall strike.: Everyone agreed with his plan. "Winx Club, you fly ahead of us and try to get rid of those catapults. Us Specialists will attack frontlines."

With their orders, everyone went into battle.

"I'm coming Flora." Helia thought to himself.

Helia ran into the battlefield, using his laser gloves he was able to take out a huge group in one try. He looked over to see Timmy using his disk launcher, Nabu with his magic staff, and Sky, Brandon, and Riven with their blades. They were making a pretty large dent in the prince's army. Helia looked further and saw all the Winx girls attacking. And even though Stella's power was weakened by the lack of sunlight, her sun attacks were very effective. Helia could hear them yelling their attacks from where he was standing.

"Sonic Boom!"

"Dragon's Breath!"

"Super Nova!"

"Cyber Blast!"

"Morphix Shock!"

But Helia missed the sound of his love's voice. He remembered how even though Flora was never a fan of fighting; she always had such bravery going into battle. Whether it was the Trix, Darkar, or Valtor, Flora never was afraid.

"Helia! Come on, get your head in the game!" Riven yelled while fighting off three shadow minions.

Helia came back into reality and back into the fight. That's when he saw it, an opening. An opening to face his cousin.

Helia fought his way threw a dozen shadow minions, making his way to the prince. Soon he made his way to through the minions and was face to face with the prince.

"Well, well. This is truly a surprise. What is my little cousin doing here?"

The girls and boys weren't to far behind Helia and were defending him from the shadow minions. They all heard the prince. "COUSIN!"

Helia ignored them and continued to talk to the prince. "It's been to long."

"Yes it has, about five years. And in those five years I have become more powerful then you can even imagine, little cousin."

"If you are so powerful, why do you need Oenothera?" Orion gave him a surprise look. "Yeah I know about it."

Orion chuckled. "Well I guess I have underestimated you cousin."

"Now tell me what you did with my girlfriend!"

"Your girlfriend?" Orion laughed even louder. "Destiny works in funny ways. I am sorry to tell you this little cousin, but Flora is no longer your concern."

"Give her back!"

"Well I would, but my fiancé is here on her free will."

"You're lying!"

"See for yourself. Flora can you come here for a moment, my darling." Helia looked up and saw a person flying down towards them. She landed next to Orion. Everyone gasped.

**Sorry this one is so short. The next one will be longer. **


	11. Fighting a Friend

"Flora is that you?" Helia shocked beyond belief by what he saw.

Flora's hair was longer then normal. Her top was a black tube top with thin red straps that cross over her chest. Her skirt was black and the hem came at a sharp angle to one side. A red ribbon tied around the top of the skirt, knotting on the side. It flowed down to the ankle, nearly touching the floor. It alternated from red to maroon and ended in sharp points. The wings looked like upside down crescent moons and they had red, maroon, and grey on them. Flora barely looked like herself.

"Flora, its me Helia."

Flora gave an evil laugh making Helia's heart wrenched when he heard it. "I know who you are, you fool."

"Flora, my love, will you tell my cousin that I am not forcing you to stay here." Orion put his arm around Flora's waist. Helia could barely look at them.

"Of course." Flora looked at Helia with a death glare. "I am here on my own free will. I want to be with my fiancé."

Helia actually fell back a couple of steps. "Fiancé!" Helia had no idea what was going on but he knew something was wrong with Flora. "What did you do to her?" Helia launched at Orion. Orion made a simple swipe of his hand, making Helia fly twenty feet back.

"You know, I am getting awfully tired of all this chit chat. Flora will you please get rid of all these pest for me?"

"Anything for you my love." Flora gave Orion a kiss on the cheek. Helia had to look away. Then she flew up in the sky.

The Winx and Specialists all gathered around Helia.

"Flora, what are you doing?" We're your friends. Remember?" Layla yelled up towards Flora.

Flora didn't even care to listen. "Dark Pollen!"

Everyone jumped out of the way.

"Guys, I hate to say it, but I think we are going to need to attack Flora."

"Sky! How could you say that? Flora is out friend." Bloom yelling, dodging another attack.

"I agree with Sky." Everyone looked at Helia.

"Are you sure Helia?" Musa asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Maybe if we defeat her she will turn back to normal."

"Alright then. Come on girls, but don't hurt her to bad. Remember its still out Flora." Tecna then flew up with the rest of the girls to confront Flora.

"Silly little fairies. You do not know the power you are dealing with."

"But we do know the person we are dealing with." Musa said back.

"Ha! You still think you are talking to the sweet shy girl. Well she is gone forever. Dark Rose!" Flora attacked.

Bloom got directly hit while everyone else was able to dodge.

"Bloom!" Musa yelled as Bloom started falling to the ground. Luckily Sky was there to catch her.

"I can't believe you just did that Flora. Bloom is your friend. Sound Wave!" With a wave of her hand Flora was able to redirect the attack to some rocks beside her. "I can't believe it. That is one of my strongest attacks and she just swiped it away like it was nothing."

"If you want to fight at least make it challenging to me." Flora gave out an evil laugh.

"Come on guys, we need to help the girls." Riven then ran to join the fight.

Helia knew he was right but he just could not bring himself to attacking Flora. He loved her to much. He looked to see that Flora had already taken out Tecna and Layla. Stella, Musa, and the boys were the only ones left. Sky was off helping getting the girls out of the way. Then he heard a loud crack and looked up to see one of the blasts hit the rocks above. They started to fall and were going to hit Stella and Brandon.

"Guys look out!" Helia sent out his laser gloves and moved them out of the way before the rocks crashed on the ground.

"Thanks man." Brandon said while helping Stella.

Stella was already weak from the darkness. Fighting Flora was draining her even more. Helia could see that she was at her breaking point. Then he looked over at the fight. Musa had fallen, so had Timmy and Sky. Nabu's magic was starting to weaken. Brandon and Riven wore pretty beaten up as well. And threw all this Flora had not even broken a sweat, not a scratch on her. Even though it was the last thing Helia wanted to do, he knew he had to get the rest of the group away from this place.

"Nabu! Riven! Brandon! Lets get everyone back on the ship. We will fight another day."

"Are you sure Helia?" Riven just barely dodge one of Flora's ivy vines.

"Yes I am sure. Come on lets go." Helia helped Sky onto the ship. Riven held Musa. Nabu, using what was left of his magic, brought the rest into the ship. Against everything in his heart, Helia flew back to Alfea.


	12. Recovery

As Helia landed on the Alfea campus, he felt like his heart was going to break. Flora was now evil. She knew who he was and didn't care. She even went on to attacking all her friends.

"My god! What happened?" Faragonda watched as everyone came off limping covered in scratches and bruises.

Helia walked out helping Sky. "I can explain later. Right now these guys need to go to the health ward."

"Very well. Once everyone is better we can talk."

The Winx and Specialists were all laid out on beds through the health ward and the nurses were running around trying to help the eleven wounded teenagers.

Helia sat up in his bed, rubbing his head. He had a massive headache. He tried moving his left hand and felt a sharp pain. Then Helia realized that his left arm was in a cast.

"Your arm was pretty bad. It was broken in three places. Luckily with a little magic it should heal up quickly." A nurse said. She walked up to Helia and handed him some pain pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you very much." Helia swallowed the pills and drank all the water. He looked around the room and saw the nurses running to each bed. Riven, Brandon, Sky, and Timmy all had some broken bones. Nabu was in a meditating state because his magic had been so depleted. The girls were all still unconscious from the battle. Stella and Bloom were in the worse state. Stella's power was greatly weakened in Orion's dark realm. Bloom was in bad shape because the direct attack from Flora. Helia couldn't believe that his sweet flower had done all this. And he couldn't believe that he was unable to rescue her. He had failed Flora once again.

**Orion's Castle…**

Soon after the Specialists and fairies left and the battle was over, Flora and Orion went back to his castle. They were now in Orion's studies.

"Well done my rose. It seems that you got rid of them with ease." Orion was looking out his window, while Flora was sitting at the table.

"Of course I did it with ease. They are only weak fairies. They are nothing compared to me." Flora was playing around with her magic. She was growing flowers like usual. But they were not her usual bright and colorful flowers. She was growing black roses. "What is our next step my darling?"

Orion was still looking out the window; he knew that those pesky fairies and their silly boyfriends would come back soon to try again.

"Flora, what do you think of my cousin, Helia?"

"Ha! He is nothing compared to you."

A small smile came across Orion's face. The potion he had given her was still working. "Good. I am glad you think so."

"Orion, my love, when are we going to have our wedding?"

"Soon sweetie, very soon. Now I have an idea. Why don't you go talk to my tailor so he is able to design your wedding gown."

Flora squealed. "That sounds wonderful." Flora hugged Orion and ran out the door.

Orion chuckled. He may be marrying Flora for the Oenothera power but she was still very beautiful. He did not mind at all that she was going to be his queen. He went back to looking out the window. Once Flora and him were married then he would have control over the Oenothera as well. And with the ultimate power under his control there would be no way of stopping him.

**Back with the Winx…**

It had been a week since the battle against Orion. All the Specialists had fully healed, but the girls were still unconscious and still in bad shape. The guys have been sitting at their bedside the whole time, refusing to leave. Even though his girlfriend wasn't here, he still wanted to be support for all of his friends. Helia decided to take a break and walk the gardens. The gardens always reminded him of Flora. She practically grew everything in it. Helia took a deep breath taking in the scent of the lavender and roses. Everywhere he looked all he could think of was Flora. The past week had been absolute torture. He didn't know what to do. He spent time in the health ward, but watching the guys sitting next to their girlfriends just reminded him that his girlfriend was not with them. And to make it even worse, it was his girlfriend who did it. Helia knew that Flora did not purposely do it. The Flora he knew would never, in a million years, attack her friends. She would sacrifice her life before hurting theirs. Helia walked through the garden maze and when he came to the heart of the maze he sat down on a bench. Flora had made the maze herself for a project for one of her classes. She put great attention to the heart of the maze. It was a large circle and had a heart shape fountain in the middle. Around it she had put all roses of different colors. Helia sat next to a section of pink roses. Listening to the sound of the water, he pulled out his sketchpad and started to draw. Anything to distract him from the reality he was in.


	13. Second Chances

Another week when by before any of the girls woke up.

Layla was the first. "Wh…what happened? Where am I?"

"Layla, my love! You're finally awake!" Nabu jumped out of his seat and hugged her. Layla laughed and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you too Nabu."

Soon everyone else started waking up.

Helia walked in to see all the girls were up and the boys with relieved looks on their faces. "Glad to see all you girls are finally awake. You all had us very worried." Helia smiled. He was very worried about his friends, relieved to see they all looked fully recovered.

"Now that everyone has recovered, what do we do know?" Stella asked, she was lying on the bed with her head resting in Brandon's lap.

"Now, we finally talk about what happened in the prince's realm." Faragonda said as she walked in. "I am glad to see you girls are feeling better. Now I do not expect to talk today since you have only been awake for a few hours. But I want to see all of you first thing tomorrow morning, until then get some rest." Faragonda walked out of the room.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm dying to get out of here." Musa said.

"Well what does everyone want to do?" Layla asked.

"I don't know, but nothing to exciting. You girls need to rest." Sky mentioned.

"I know! Lets go to the movies. All we do is sit. Technically that's resting." Bloom suggested.

Everyone agreed. The girls went up to their rooms to change. Once they changed the group was ready to go.

"You coming, man?" Riven asked Helia as they headed to the boys' hover bikes.

"No. I'm good. You guys go on without me. Have some well deserve fun with your girls."

"You sure dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't worry Helia. We are going to get Flora back." Riven put his hand on Helia's shoulder to reassure him.

"Thanks Riven. I needed to hear that. You better get going or you will miss the movie."

Riven waved goodbye and got on his bike. With Musa sitting behind him, he took off.

Helia watched till the bikes were out of his sight. Then he headed to Alfea's garden. It was starting to get dark but Helia didn't care. In the past two weeks he had been spending a lot of time in the garden. Even without light Helia knew where everything was. He even knew how to get though the maze in the dark.

Soon he came to the heart of the maze. It was now Helia's favorite place. It felt the most like Flora and it was also very private. He didn't have to worry about the people who were constantly looking at him with pity and asking if he was okay. He would say that he was alright, but of course he wasn't even close to that. The truth was he was falling apart. He couldn't eat, could barely fall asleep, all he could do was think of Flora. Helia lay down on his favorite bench and closed his eyes. With the scent of roses around him and thoughts of Flora, Helia fell asleep.

"Come on Helia, time to wake up." Helia woke up to Riven shaking him. "Everyone is looking for you man. We got to go talk to Ms. F now."

Helia got up and followed Riven, until he got lost and Helia had to lead.

Once everyone knew where Helia was, they all headed to Faragonda's office. It was a tight squeeze but everybody managed to fit in.

"Okay so someone tell me what exactly happened down in the prince's realm and why Flora is not here." Faragonda said sitting in her chair.

The group went on to tell her about everything that happened.

"Basically Ms. F, we went down to rescue Flora. We had to go up against a huge army of the prince's minions. Helia went to confront the prince. Then Flora comes flying up next to the prince, exclaiming that he is her love and her fiancé. We all had to fight her. She is now super powerful and we were barely able to get out." Bloom summed everything up.

Faragonda was silent for a moment. Thinking very intently before saying anything. "I was worried something like this was going to happen. I believe that the prince has put some kind of spell on Flora making her fall in love with him."

"But why? Why can't he just extract the power Oenothera from Flora?"

"It's not that simple Stella. You see the ultimate power is not just something you can take. The Oenothera is a part of Flora, it is something that she was born with." Faragonda explained.

"So how is the prince going to get the Oenothera?"

"I believe, Layla, that the prince shall marry Flora to gain control of the power." Everyone was silent. Faragonda continued. "Once the prince is married to Flora then they will have the ability to share their magical abilities, including the Oenothera power. Now, Helia, since he is your cousin, what do you think?"

"Hey wait a second." Tecna interrupted before Helia could respond. "Helia how come you never mentioned to any of us that the prince was your cousin?"

"Yeah Helia, how come?" Musa chimed in.

"I didn't want to tell you cause I did not want to associate myself with him. My cousin is pure evil simple as that. Telling you guys about my relation to Orion was not going to change anything, so why mention it."

"Helia is right. It is not your places to judge him. He has carried this burden his whole life and if he does not want to acknowledge the relation he has with the prince then so be it."

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda." Faragonda just nodded. "I agree with Ms. F that Orion is going to marry Flora. I saw the diamond ring she wore on her finger. He is going to go through with the plan if we don't stop him."

"Ms. F what happened once Orion marries Flora. Will she turn back to her normal self again?" Brandon asked.

"I am afraid but if Orion marries her that she will remain evil forever. There will be no way of changing her back." No one made a sound. "Now we can not let that happen. So as soon as you guys are able to go. We shall once again try to get Flora back."

"We are ready!" Sky said as he stood up. Everybody else stood up as well ready to go get their friend back.


	14. Split in Two

The next day, the group prepared to head back down to the prince's realm.

"Now girls are you sure you want to go back so soon?" Faragonda had a worried expression.

"Yes Ms. F. We are absolutely sure. We have no time to waste."

"Alright, Layla, you and the girls be careful. I don't want you coming like you did last time."

Saladin was there to talk to the Specialists as well. "Now boys, you do your best to help the girls. We were lucky last time that you were able to make it back in time."

"Yes Sir." All the boys said in unison.

"Helia, I need to talk to you alone." The others went to prepare for departure. "I understand that you did not fight Flora. Now I know it is hard for you, but you must go against your feelings and do what is best for the team. Flora and Orion are both very powerful, and the team will need you."

"But uncle…"

Saladin put his hand up and continued. "I do not want to hear excuses. For this mission to be a success I need you to be fully in. If not, then I have no other choice but to take you out of the mission."

"NO!"

"Very well, I trust that you will do what is right. Not just for you or Flora but for the whole team. Now I will leave you with the same advice that I gave before the last mission. Love can be more powerful then any kind of magic."

"But uncle, how can love help? Orion has some kind of control over Flora. She didn't seem to even care about what happened to any of us."

"Then you just have to find out what is more powerful, your love or his magic."

"Come on Helia! Its time to go." Timmy yelled from the ship. Everyone else was already onboard.

"Good luck Helia."

"Thank you uncle."

Helia ran to the ship. As the ship took off he thought about what his uncle had told him.

"Okay, this time we will be coming back with Flora. Right guys?" Musa asked.

"Right!" Everyone yelled in unison.

**At Orion's Castle…**

"It is finally time. Soon I will obtain the most powerful magic in all the realms." Orion stood in his bedroom as his minions dressed him.He was dressed in an all black tux with a dark green tie. Orion walked over to the mirror. "Not bad for my wedding day. If I do say so." A smile came across his face, in just a few hours Orion would be married to Flora and have the power of the Oenothera.

**Back with the Winx…**

The ship landed in Orion's kingdom. They were unable to land where they did last time because the area had been practically destroyed by their battle with Flora. They were now even further away from the castle.

"Great, it's going to take us forever to get there." Riven said as he looked around.

"Instead of complaining, how about coming up with a plan on how to save Flora?" Sky said.

"We need to come up with a new plan, since our last plan of going in straight forward failed greatly"

"Tec is right. I think we should split into groups and go around and trap Orion in between us."

"Good idea Timmy. Helia you split the groups up." Bloom said.

"Alright. The team one will consist of Timmy, Brandon, Sky, Stella, and Layla. The second team will be Tecna, Riven, Bloom, Musa, Nabu, and myself. Team one go left through the Forest of Fate and team two will go through Deadman Desert. We should be able to dodge Orion's army and meet up at his castle. Good Luck everyone."

Everyone split into their groups and went off.


	15. Forest of Fate

**Team One…**

"Okay guys, by my calculations, if we take this path we will be at the castle in no time." Timmy pointed to a dirt path in the forest.

"Timmy are you sure that's a path? It doesn't look like it has been walked on in awhile." Sky asked. He was cutting through all the overgrown trees and plants at the head of the group.

"I don't know how you can even see anything past all the fog. I can't even see what is right in front of me." Just then Stella ran into Brandon.

"Ouch! Be careful Stel or you are going to injure everyone before we even get to the prince's castle."

"Sorry sweetie."

"Hey Stella why don't you give us some light?"

"Good idea Layla. This place needs to be brightened up a bit. Solar Flare!"

A glowing light went to the front of the line, the light practically lit up the entire forest.

"Awesome job. This will help a lot." Sky cut down another tree branch that was in their way.

The group walked in silence for some time.

"So why do you think this place is called the Forest of Fate?" Layla ducked under a tree limb that was in her way.

"I'm not totally sure I want to know. I mean, when it is in a place like this then chances are it's not anything good." Instead of going under, Brandon just cut down the limb.

"My computer says that the Forest of Fate is a magical forest that will create images that show your future."

"That doesn't sound to bad. I wouldn't mind seeing my future." Sky was still leading the group. Then Stella's light went out and everything went completely dark. "Stella what happened to your light?"

"I… I don't know. It just went out and I can't seem to make another one. Actually I can't seem to use any of my powers. Layla how about you?"

Layla tried making a Morphix Sphere, but nothing happened. "Hey my powers have stopped also."

"This can't be good." Brandon said still in the dark. "Stella, make sure to stay close to me. Timmy do you know how much further we have to go?"

"My computer says we only have about two miles to go before we reach Orion's castle."

"It won't matter how far the castle is if we don't get some light." Layla mentioned.

Just then a faint light appeared a few yards away from the group.

"What is that?" Stella pointed at the light.

The light started floating towards the group. It was only a few feet away when it changed into an image.

The image showed differently for each person watching it.

For Stella, the kingdom of Solaria was flourishing. Everyone in the kingdom loved their queen and would die for her. But the queen was greatly unhappy. The stress of keeping the kingdom in such a great state had taken on toll on her. Her long golden hair had turned white and had almost all fallen out. Her skin was now wrinkled. Her bright brown eyes were now dull. And the energy had all but left her.

"NOOOOOO!" Stella yelled seeing what her future was going to be.

For Brandon, he was sitting out in some kind of royal garden. It looked like a royal wedding was going to happen and he was one of the guests. The groom was standing up ahead. He was obviously a prince. The music started and everyone stood up for the bride. She walked down the aisle. When she made it to the alter the groom removed the veil. It revealed Stella. She was going to marry some random prince because Brandon was not of royalty.

"NOOOOOO!" Brandon yelled seeing what his future was going to be.

For Timmy, he was in a huge room filled with technology. Everything he could imagine was there. He could spend days, weeks, years, in here. Soon he realized that being around technology was not enough. He needed to be around people also. But it had been so long that he forgot how to interact with others. He would be alone with technology forever.

"NOOOOOO!" Timmy yelled seeing what his future was going to be.

For Sky, he saw that he was in his formal royal attire. Then he saw that he was standing at an alter. It was a wedding, his wedding. But he knew he had to marry. His kingdom was bankrupt. The music started and the bride walked down the aisle. Sky removed her veil, revealing no other then Diaspro.

"NOOOOOO!" Sky yelled seeing what his future was going to be.

For Layla, it showed her sitting on the throne of Andros. Layla then saw that the kingdom was in a great war. She saw the water polluted beyond recovery. The mermaids were becoming greatly sick and all the citizens started banging on the castle doors. They were yelling for the dethroning of Layla.

"NOOOOOO!" Layla yelled seeing what her future was going to be. She shook her head. "This…this can not be what my future will be. It just can't be." Layla stood up with determination in her eyes. "I am going to prove that my future will be better then this. I have friends and I have my Nabu. There is no way my life will be like that." And with that the fog lifted from Layla's eyes and she saw everyone else. They were all yelling and panicked. She ran to Stella and started shaking her. "Stella, Stella, wake up. It's just a trick. Its not true."

Stella shook her head. "What just happened?"

"I'll explain. But lets help the guys first." The girls ran and help to wake up the boys.

"So what happened exactly?" Sky was rubbing his head like he had a headache.

"From what I gathered, the flash of light showed us out future, but it showed them as our fears."

"Wish you had explained that earlier Timmy. It would have made things a little easier to understand." Brandon said.

"Hey guys look!" Stella pointed towards an opening a few yards away. "That must be the end of the forest."

"Thank god. I want to get out of here. I have had enough of this place." Layla started running to the clearing. Everyone followed close behind.


	16. Deadman's Desert

**Team Two…**

"So how long do you think it will take to get actoss this place?" Bloom asked.

Tecna pulled up her computer screen. "By my calculations it shouldn't take us to long, as long as we don't run into any trouble."

"We are in a place called Deadman's Desert. It's pretty much a garentee we are going to run into trouble." Riven walked past everyone to catch up with Helia, who was taking the lead.

"Some boyfriend. He just goes and leaves me behind." Musa huffed.

"I don't think it's like that Musa. Riven just went up to talk to Helia. If you haven't noticed, this is a lot for Helia. His girlfriend has turn evil, is in love with someone else, and is now getting married. Riven is just trying to be a good friend. You need to support that."

"You're totally right Nabu. I'm being selfish. Helia needs us just as much as Flora does. It's also a good change to see Riven being so supportive."

Up ahead with Riven and Helia.

"Hey man, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright."

"Come on Helia. You're not fooling any of us with that answer."

Helia sighed, "You're right. The truth is I am worried sick. What if we don't make it in time? What if Flora marries Orion and stays evil forever?"

"Those are some pretty tricky questions, that I honestly don't know the answers to. But what I do know is, we all care about Flora a lot. We got beaten up badly last time and we came back. We will do everything in out power to save her."

"Thanks Riven. I have to say I have never heard you talk like that before."

Riven gave him a dismissive wave. "Don't get use to it."

Helia gave a little chuckle.

"It's good to know that you can still laugh." Nabu came up to walk with the boys up front

"Yeah. It's been awhile since I had a reason to laugh."

"Don't worry man. Soon we will have plenty of reasons to laugh." Nabu gave Helia a pat on the back.

"Hey, sorry to ruin your mussy guy moment, but is it me or is it getting extremely not." Musa started fanning herself with her hand.

"Well it is a desert. They do have a tendency to be hot." Riven smirked.

Musa gave him a small shove. "That's not what I meant. I meant that it seems that the weather has changed drastically."

"Well, we cant do anything about it. We got to keep going." Bloom said.

The group walked on for some time not saying anything.

"Guys, I don't feel to good." Tecna staggered a little.

"Yeah me neither." Musa leaned on Riven for support.

"I don't think any of us is feeling good." Nabu was leading on his magic staff.

Bloom fell to the ground. Soon followed by everyone else.

Bloom woke up and saw something in the distance. It was her lost birth parents, Oritel and Miriam, with them was Daphne. Bloom got up and started running towards them. But no matter how fast she ran. She never seemed to get any closer to them.

"Please, I can't lose you again!" Bloom yelled.

Nabu woke and saw his parents and Layla. Layla looked like she was about to cry and his parents looked angry. From the looks on their faces, he knew that they were canceling the wedding. Nabu tried running to them but couldn't catch up.

"You can't separate us!" Nabu yelled.

Tecna woke up and saw Timmy. She got up and started running towards him. He looked at her with a sadden expression and turned away. With his back turn he threw the communicator. Never looking back.

"Timmy, don't leave me here!" Tecna yelled.

Riven woke up and heard evil laughter. He then saw Darcy and the rest of the Trix. He wanted to fight them, but he knew they were too powerful. So he ran way. But no matter how fast he ran they seemed to always be close behind.

"You're not controlling me again!" Riven yelled.

Musa woke up and heard someone singing. She recognized it as her mother's voice. She got up and looked around but couldn't see her. She started running towards the voice, but no matter where she ran she couldn't find her mother.

"I need to see you, one last time!" Musa yelled.

Helia woke up and saw Flora back to her normal self.. He ran towards her. But the more he ran towards her the more she backed away. He was so happy to see that his Flora was back.

"Flora, you're back!" Helia yelled.

He kept running but then he suddenly stopped realizing that it couldn't be her. They hadn't confronted Orion yet. The magic still controlled Flora and she was still evil. And like that it was like a fog was lifted from his eyes. Helia looked down and saw that he was only a few feet away from falling into a giant ditch. He looked for his friends and saw that they were still in the trance and heading for the ditch. Using his laser string gloves, Helia grabbed all of his friends just in the knick of time. He ran to them.

He started shaking Riven, "Hey man, wake up."

"What, what happened?"

"I don't know but help me wake everyone else up." Helia ran to Nabu.

Everyone was now awake and wondering what had just happened.

"From my research I believe that what happen was the desert put us in a magical trance. It made us see someone that we wanted to see or someone we never wanted to see again. That way we would start running. The images brought us to that ditch to meet our ends." Tecna put her screen away.

"Luckily someone was able to break the trance in time. Thanks Helia."

"Of course Bloom."

"I don't know about you guys, but I have had about enough of this place."

"I agree Musa, and look over there." Nabu pointed ahead. "I think it's the end of the desert."

Everyone broke out into a run and headed to the end of the desert and the beginning of their true mission.


	17. Wedding Crashers

**Orion's Castle…**

The music began to play. He looked and saw a beautiful sight, walking towards him was a girl with tan skin and honey brown hair. She was wearing a white ballgown. It had a sweetheart bodice. Two giants slits that revealed another layer, that was dark green, bringing out her eyes. She was carrying a bouqet of black roses. She came and stood next to Orion. He removed her veil and smiled. "You look absolutely breath taking." Flora smiled back.

And the ceremony began.

**Back with the Winx (Team Two)…**

The group ran to the castle and hid behind rocks.

"I think I can see the others." Bloom pointed across the field to the other side.

"Okay good. Now we can go in for the attack. Tecna do you think you could get a communication going with the others?"

"Sure thing Helia." Tecna brought up her screen. "Timmy you there?"

"I'm here Tecna. What's the plan?"

Helia came and stood next to Tecna. "The plan is to find Orion. We need to defeat him before he can marry Flora."

"Hey Helia, I think you need to see this." Riven pointed down past the rocks.

Helia followed where he was pointing. "It…it can't be."

What he saw was his cousin, but what shocked him even more was Flora. She was dressed in a gown of white. That could only mean one thing.

"Guys! The wedding is happening RIGHT NOW!" Helia didn't even wait for the others to respond. He jumped over the rocks and ran towards Orion and Flora.

Once he reached them he ignored Orion and looked directly at Flora. "Flora, don't do this!"

"How dare you interrupt our wedding!" Flora gave Helia a glare that was like no other. It shook Helia to his very core.

Orion just laughed. "I am afraid you are to late my little cousin." Orion grabbed Flora and kissed her.

With that the Justice of Peace said, "I know pronounce you husband and wife."

"NOOOO!" Helia dropped his swords and fell to his knees. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "I…I was too late."

The rest of the group came running up.

"Helia, what's going on?" Layla went to help Helia stand up.

"We were to late. Flora is gone forever."

"No it can't be. Sunburst!" Stella sent her attack straight at Orion,

But Flora blocked the attack. "You will regret that. No one crashes my wedding." Flora transformed into her evil fairy form. "Rose Thorns!"

Everyone was able to dodge the attack, but just barely.

"Remember guys. She has the power of the Oenothera and so does Orion." Tecna sent an attack at Flora. "Mega Watt!"

"Poison Ivy!" Vines came out and protected her from Tecna's attack. "You will need to do better then that to defeat me."

"How about this, Fire Arrow!" Bloom's attack was able to burn down Flora's vines. "Now Musa, Layla!"

"Harmonic Storm!"

"Andros Hurricane!"

They were able to hit Flora directly sending her to the ground.

"Don't forget that I'm here." Orion shot a black orb at Layla and Musa.

"Sound Shield!"

"Morphix Blockade!"

Musa and Layla put up their shields but the attack was to powerful and broke through them. The two fell to the ground.

"You are going to wish you didn't do that." Riven came up from behind. He took a swing, but Orion saw him and sent an attack. Riven flew back ten feet.

"Silly Specialists, you will have your hands full. Shadow Minions Attack!"

Hundreds of them started coming out of the shadows going after the boys. "Now back to you fairies. Darling are you alright?"

Flora stood up and wiped away the dirt. "I am fine, sweetie. They just surprised me that's all. Now it is time for some payback." Flora flew up into the sky. The rest of the Winx followed.

"Flora, please. Look inside your heart. It's us the Winx Club. We are your friends." Bloom tried reasoning with her one last time.

Flora just laughed. "I know who you guys are. You are the girls who just pushed me around. Never listening to what I had to say. You just figured that I was shy and you could walk all over me. Well that won't ever happen again. Weeping Willow!" Flora sent her attack the five girls.

"Fire Wall!" Tecna was able to deflect the attack.

"Thanks Tec. Girls I think it is time for a convergence." Bloom motioned all the girls around her.

In unison the girls yelled "Convergence!"

Flora tried to block the attack but she fell to the ground.

The girls landed not far from where Flora was lying on the ground. "Flora, please, we are trying to help you." Stella walked forward.

"Stand back!" Orion ran to help Flora up. "Do you pesky fairies think you are the only ones who are able to combine powers." Orion and Flora then sent an attack at the girls. They flew back fifty feet and spared on the ground.

"Flora, my love, would you like to do the honors of finishing them off?"

"It would be my pleasure." Flora raised her hand above her head and a giant glowing orb started to appear. "Herbicide!" She sent the orb straight at the girls.

"NOOOOOOO!" Helia jumped in front of all the girls and took the attack directly. He fell to the ground and didn't move.


	18. Sacrifice

Helia laid on the ground. He wasn't moving, not even his chest to signify breathing.

The Winx and Specialists all ran to him. Tecna scanned his body and looked down with a sadden expression. "He's, he's gone."

All of them bowed their heads. The girls began to sob, even the boys had tears forming.

Orion watched with joy. "I guess my little cousin couldn't face the fact that his precious flower was gone." He laughed in victory. "Flora, my flower, since you finished off my cousin, I will take care of everyone else. Orion brought his hands together, forming a black orb. He sent it shooting towards the Winx and Specialists.

All their attention was on Helia they did not realize Orion's attack until it was to late. They shielded their eyes waiting for the hit.

"Nature's Symphony!"

Everyone looked and, in total shock, saw Flora standing in front of them blocking Orion's attack. She was no longer in her evil form, but in her normal enchantix outfit.

"Flora, you're back!" Stella yelled.

Flora looked back and smiled. "It's good to be back. Now if you guys will excuse me. I have a divorce to file."

Flora flew and went to stand face to face with Orion.

"This, this can't be." Orion took a couple steps back. "The wedding should have finalized it."

"Well there is a problem with that…I don't love you. I don't even like you. And now it's all coming back to me. You were the one to give me nightmares. You were the one to trick me. You were the one who gave me a love potion. You were the one who made me attack my friends. You were the one who made me marry you. And you were the one who made me attack Helia. And now… now you will be the one who is going to pay."

"I don't know how my spell was broken. But if you don't recall, I now have the Oenothera power. You cannot do anything to me."

"I can try. Ivy Vines!"

Giant vines came sprouting from the ground, grabbing Orion by his ankles.

"Have you forgotten that the Oenothera power gives me control over all of nature." Orion removed the vines and sent them towards Flora. They wrapped around her ankles and her wrists. Flora tried to get out but she was stick. Orion walked up to Flora. He gently stroked her cheek. "I don't know what happened, but you will be mine once again."

"NEVER!"

"Very well. I did not want to do this, but I see I have no other choice." Orion shot a purple orb out and it changed into a portal. "Since I still need you for the Oenothera I can not destroy you. But what I can do is send you away. This portal will send you to the deepest, darkest part of the Omega dimension. You will never see the light of day ever again!"

Flora tried with all her might, but she couldn't break free. She looked over at her friends. They too were trapped in her vines, unable to get out. Then she looked at Helia's body laid out on the ground. Tears started forming. She was the one who ended his life. It was her fault all of them were in such danger. She had to save them some how. Then Flora remembered something.

"Orion!" He looked back at her. "You sat that the Oenothera power has control over all of nature. Well you are not the only one who has control over it." Flora closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. Focusing all of her concentration. She started feeling the vines loosen their grip. Soon they were totally gone. Flora looked back and saw the vines had let go of her friends as well.

"You guys stay here. He is mine."

**Sorry this chapter is so short but this seemed like a good place to end on**


	19. Another Lost

Flora flew up into the air. "Orion, you shall pay for everything that you have done."

"Now tell me Flora, what did I really do? I may have tricked you to fall in love with me, I will admit that, but you did everything else. You attacked and injured your friends. You were the one who took Helia's life. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Flora flew back to the ground and fell to her knees. Tears started to fall.

"Flora! Don't listen to him!" Layla yelled across the battlefield.

"He's right. I am the one who caused all this. I was the one who killed Helia. Thanks to me hi is gone, forever."

"That's right Flora. You killed that who loved you the most. You are truly the Princess of Darkness."

Layla was still yelling, "Don't listen to anything he says Flora. He is only trying to trick you. Remember your friends are here. We love you. Helia loved you too, Remember Helia. REMEMBER!"

_It was just after defeating Valtor. They were walking together, holding hands. They came to the heart of the maze. It was only them, no one else was around. They sat on a bench next to the pink roses, her favorite. The two of them sat in silence for a while, listening to the fountain and the birds chirping. Everything was so peaceful. She was leaning against his chest, listening to his heart beat. He had his arm wrapped around her waist._

"_Flora."_

"_Yes Helia?"_

"_I just want to tell you that I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I also want to tell you that no matter what happens in our life I will always be there for you. I will do whatever is in my ability to make sure you are protected and safe. And no matter what you do, I will always ALWAYS love you with all my heart."_

"_Oh Helia." A single tear started to fall from her eye. He wiped it away and kissed her with all the passion in his heart._

Flora clenched the dirt. Tears still falling. She looked over to see Helia still on the ground. "Thank you Helia." She whispered.

Orion stood over Flora laughing. "Is that really all you are going to do? Just sit there and cry. Maybe it's good after all that you won't be my queen. I need someone who is actually strong."

Flora stood up and came face to face with him. "Actually the reason I can't be your queen is not because I am not strong enough. The reason is you don't love me. Helia loved me. He was willing to do anything for me. Even die for me. True love will always conquer evil."

"Isn't that sweet, but I still process the ultimate power, and I am still sending you to the Omega Dimension. You're friends' fate…well they won't be as lucky."

Flora flew up into the air. Gathering up all her strength, she sent a pink orb at Orion.

It him, but didn't seem to do anything. "Is that really the best you could do?" He wiped the dust off his jacket. "It didn't even do anything."

"That's what you think." Flora closed her eyes and focused all her powers.

"What's happening to me?" Orion started walking towards the portal. "I can't control my legs!"

"Well, like you said, the Oenothera power has the ability to control all of nature. And it just so happens that people are part of nature."

"No! No! It can't be. I am the Prince of Darkness!" Orion looked at Flora then the others. "It is not that easy to get rid of me." Orion created a giant black orb and sent it towards the Winx and Specialists. Then he walked into the portal and disappeared.

Flora saw the orb heading for her friends. "NOOOO!" She flew down in front of them, taking the hit directly.

Flora fell to the ground, her head falling on Helia's chest, and her hand in his. She did not move.


	20. True Love, the strongest type of magic

The group ran over to where Helia and Flora lay. Tecna scanned Flora. "She's gone too."

Now there was no stopping the tears. The Winx and the Specialists were all crying deeply for their two lost friends.

"They are both gone." Stella was crying into Brandon's shoulder.

"They sacrificed themselves for love. That is the greatest sacrifice of all." Nabu bowed his head in honor.

A glowing light started to come form Helia and Flora.

"What's happening?" Layla and the rest of them took a couple steps back.

The light started getting bigger, engulfing both Helia and Flora.

Once the light subsided everyone looked at the two. After a minute or two, Helia's hand wrapped around Flora's/ his chest began to raise and Flora's eyes fluttered. They started to sit up and rubbing their heads. The Winx and Specialists were so shocked they couldn't move or speak.

Helia looked over and saw that Flora was back to her normal self. "Flora!" Helia grabbed her in a hug. "I am so sorry."

Flora gladly hugged him back. "I think it is I who should be sorry."

"It doesn't matter who is sorry. I'm just happy to have you back." Helia pulled her and kissed her like never before.

Everyone cheered.

Flora pulled back and blushed. Helia just smiled. He never realized how much he missed her blushing.

Helia stood up and helped Flora stand. "I don't know about you guys but I am ready to go home."

Everyone agreed with Flora. She took the lead with Helia and headed home.

**Back at Alfea…**

"I am sure that I can say for everyone that we are happy to have you home safe and sound Flora." Everyone was in Ms. Faragonda's office.

Flora and Helia were sitting on the couch. He had his arm wrapped around her. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight anytime soon. "Thank you Ms. F. I'm glad to be back. But could you explain what happened?"

"I think I can do that." Saladin went to stand next to Faragonda. "You see when Helia sacrificed his life to block your attack he had showed the true ultimate power, true love. That is what broke Orion's power over you. And when you sacrificed your life to save your friends you too showed true love. It was you two's love that brought you back to life. Like I have told my nephew, true love can conquer all magic."

"But what will happen to Orion and the Oenothera power?"

"Well Flora, Orion is going to be gone for a long time. And the Oenothera power is still with you. As long as you are here so will the ultimate power. I will be putting you through some specialized training in the future so you will be able to control it."

"Yes Ms. Faragonda."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think we need a vacation now more than ever before."

"STELLA!" Everyone yelled at the blonde.

"Actually I think Stella is right. You all should go back to your vacation and I think add another week to that. Hopefully this time there won't be any interruptions."

"Wow, thanks Ms. F" Flora smiled. What she needed was defiantly a vacation and relaxation.

Everyone left Faragonda's office and went to get ready to depart for the beach…again.

"Hey Flora, can I talk to you?"

"Of course Helia."

The two of them headed for the gardens.

"Flora I just want to tell you…"

"Helia please don't say anything. It should be me saying I am sorry. I was the one who caused all this. I should have known better. How could I be so easily tricked with a simple love potion."

"No Flora. I need to apologize. I knew what my cousin was capable and I still didn't tell you. I did not protect you." Helia bowed his head, ashamed.

Flora stopped walking and lifted his head. "Helia, actually you did protect me. There was a moment when I wanted to give up. But then I remembered how you said that you loved me and would always love me no matter what I did. That gave me the strength to stop Orion."

Helia looked around and saw that they were actually back in the very same place where he had told her that. They were in the heart of the maze near the fountain and pink roses. "You mean right here?"

Flora looked at where they were and smiled. "Yes this very place. I love you Helia. Now and forever."

"And I love you. No matter if you are pure evil or my sweet flower."

They both shared a small laugh. They shared a passionate kiss knowing that they would always have the other one in their life. No matter what.

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE tell me what you thought of this story. I already have an idea for my next story so look for it soon. It's gonna be called Masquerade of the Heart (yes, another HeliaxFlora story)**


End file.
